The objectives of this proposal are to improve the animal facilities and equipment in order to provide proper care of research animals, support for ongoing research, and continued compliance with the animal care standards of Federal Animal Welfare Laws, the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, and the policies of the Department of Health, Education and Welfare. Specifically, we propose to: 1) Improve animal housing by replacing worn, undersized cages with cages of adequate size and construction. Cages are requested for the adequate housing of dogs, cats and monkeys. Additionally, modular caging units are needed to expand our capacity for housing monkeys as required to meet current and anticipated research growth. 2) Animal care procedures will be improved with the addition of a hyperchlorinator and bedding dispenser needed for rodents. 3) We can provide a better quality of nursing care with the acquisition of an intensive care unit for postsurgical or critically ill animals. 4) With the proposed renovation of Building 02 at the Research Farm, we can provide secure and adequate housing for monkeys. The deteriorated outdoor pens will be reconstructed, the worn-out air handling system will be replaced and the multipurpose laboratory will be properly renovated to provide an infirmary. The proposed improvements affect not only the resources but the quality of veterinary care and support available for all animals. These improvements will benefit the quality of housing, clinical care, sanitation, and disease control for the animals, facilitating the multi-million dollars in research programs dependent on them. Completion of these improvements will bring our facility back into compliance with Animal Welfare Laws, AAALAC standards and DHEW policy.